batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Weedle McHairybug
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wayne Enterprises page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 19:39, December 30, 2009 Batman: Arkham City Arkham City isn't out everywhere until the 21st, the articles can be updated then rather than now so the game isn't spoiled for people in countries where it hasn't been released (such as the UK and everywhere other than the United States). - Doomlurker 22:13, October 19, 2011 (UTC) If you are going to make the articles make them in the same format as the rest. For starters it should be Biography not History. You should be categorizing the article and making it look the same as other Arkham City articles. - Doomlurker 23:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Look at my edits of GCPD Officer Best. These are all the things you're doing wrong. Try and make new articles look like that article in layout. - Doomlurker 00:09, October 24, 2011 (UTC) The Death of The Family Story Arc Hi Weedle McHairybug the main reason I deleted the page you recently created for The Death of The Family Story Arc that is taking place in the main Batman book along with the other Batman related books is because we already have the story arc created on site already. Mind you we don't have an official Story Arc Page on the site here for Death of The Family however all the issues that are apart of this current story arc are already on the site and located on there respective Series Pages and Issue Pages overall. You can take a look if you would like in the Series Pages of Batman (Volume 2), Detective Comics (Volume 2), Batman and Robin (Volume 2), Teen Titans (Volume 4), Nightwing (Volume 3), Red Hood and The Outlaws (Volume 1), Suicide Squad (Volume 4), Batgirl (Volume 4) and Catwoman (Volume 4). As for the still having a official story arc page on the site for this certain Batman Story I do agree with you there should be one on the site however let us just wait for the story arc to officially finish which should be very soon with Batman (Vol 2) #17. Thank you for letting me know about this certain topic and if you have any more question or want to talk more about it just please send me a message. From Rod Harleen Quinzel Compare what you did to any other Arkham Origins character article and you will see that you didn't stick to the layout or formatting we have for videogame character articles. Sometimes I don't have enough time to tidy up articles therefore I delete them in hopes someone will recreate them properly in the time leading up to when I'm free or I recreate them and sort them out when I am free. Like I will be later. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:06, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Batman: Arkham Origins I created Alfred Pennyworth (Batman: Arkham Origins) awhile, but it needs to be expanded, so you should work on that article whenever you can since he also appears in Cold, Cold Heart. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:00, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Why are you keeping this page up when there is a criminal investigation of possible hacking. The fact is this page appeared at a similar time as my bank account was hacked. I thought it only coincidental . But four years down the line someone decided to expand on it. I pretty much know who it is , but if now you wish to become a hinderance in a case of hacking and deformation then please carry on and I ll add your profile in to that investigation. Well , at the moment this page comes up when a search is done on my name. So I suggest if you are capable of moving it do that . If not then I will pass your uesr name on to the police in conncection with this. I suggest you take this matter seriously. I like Batman and if I starred in it I would be more than happy to keep my name in it . But this is deformation of character using a unique name and currently you are endorsing that. :Fine, I'll post a youtube video showing WHERE the name came from and who he is: :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9WEbUYkNvo :@3:40 is the victim that Sarli Jayakody represents. And @11:17 is where he is identified. Now does that satisfy you? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 17:55, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Question Hi Weedle McHairybug how's everything I was wondering if I could talk to you about an offer about taking over an old Wiki Site of mine and becoming the new head admin of the site. See me and my Friend User:Doomlurker were the Head Admin's of a Hawkman Wiki Site we created several years ago and recently we decided to officially close down the site for a variety of reasons. As of right now I'm currently searching for editor to become the new head admin of the site and change the site into something brand new. If your interested in this offer just let me know if not that's alright too I just thought I'd make you this offer since your such a good editor. I put a link to the Hawkman Wiki Site below for you to check out if you want to take a look at what Wiki Site I'm offering you. If you have any questions just let me know and I'll be happy to help. Oh well talk to you later. Hawkman Wiki Site *http://hawkman.wikia.com/wiki/Hawkman_Wiki From Rod12 :No can do, since I've had bad experiences with mods on various internet forums, not willing to be like them, so I fear even accepting the position of mod. Thanks for the offer though. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 11:05, October 30, 2016 (UTC)